Metal molybdenum is a hard silver-white transition metal, has characteristics in that the specific gravity is 10.22, the melting point and the boiling point are 2,610° C. and 5,560° C., respectively, which are very high, the thermal conductivity is good, and the thermal expansion coefficient is low, and thus metal molybdenum is usually used as an alloying element for increasing hardness, strength, tensile strength, abrasion resistance, and the like for a high temperature and lightweight structural material for aircrafts, missiles, and the like, a high temperature electrical material, such as a filament support and an electrode of an electric furnace, and a special steel such as stainless steel, heat resisting steel, and super-alloy steel.
Approximately 70 to 80% of the amount of the molybdenum metal globally used is prepared in the form of a briquette of molybdenum oxide (MoO3) or a molybdenum alloy, and the molybdenum metal is used as an alloying element of iron steel, and in addition, a considerable amount thereof is also used in the form of a molybdenum compound such as ammonium molybdate, sodium molybdate, or molybdenum oxide powder in various petroleum chemical products such as catalysts, lubricants, and pigments.
As the existing method for producing rod-shaped molybdenum oxide among the molybdenum oxides, a one-step hydrothermal synthesis method carried out in a hydrogen peroxide solution has been frequently used. Since a preparation method for rod-shaped molybdenum oxide through the one-step hydrothermal synthesis method is carried out under a high temperature condition of 100° C. or more, synthesis has been carried out under a high pressure condition according to the dissociation (H2O2→H2O+1/2O2) of hydrogen peroxide. The existing preparation method has difficulties in the mass production of samples due to high temperature and high pressure conditions. Accordingly, there is a need for developing a method capable of preparing rod-shaped molybdenum oxide under low temperature and pressure conditions.
Further, the molybdenum oxide may form a composite with metal molybdate, and the composite may be used as a catalyst, and as a result, studies have been conducted on preparation methods for the composite, and there is a need for developing a technology for carrying out the methods under much better conditions.